Garras de Guerra
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Todo estaba tan bien, no teníamos problemas con nadie...¿entonces por que nos hicieron esto?. Creo que ya no importa, el daño está hecho y no descansaremos hasta hacerlos pagar. La guerra fue declarada y ya no hay marcha atrás, así que prepárense.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues ya por fin terminando la tediosa semana de examenes aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. De una vez les adelanto que ahora me quiero poner de malo y si suelo molestar a los personajes en mis fics...ahora si que me voy a paar de la raya. Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo referente a la guerra (desde el servicio militar, jeje) y pues finalmente lo hice, no se que tal me haya quedado pero bueno, ahí ustedes dirán.

Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad se Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 1: Y Así Empezó Todo

Pensamientos de Manny:

Fuego, cenizas, escombros, polvo, sangre, dolor y muerte. Esas funestas palabras definen muy bien mi vida en este momento. Ni siquiera sé porque estamos aquí, no comprendo que caso tiene. Ciudad Milagro siempre fue un sitio pacifico a pesar de considerarse un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Estoy de acuerdo en que siempre peleamos entre héroes y villanos, pero jamás nos metimos con las otras ciudades.

Aún puedo escuchar claramente los gritos de terror acompañados por el sonido de los disparos y el olor a plomo invadiendo el ambiente. Nadie se lo esperaba, no puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada como para atreverse a hacer lo que ellos hicieron. Los conflictos políticos son una cosa pero asesinar civiles inocentes es otra muy diferente. Es una injusticia que personas que no han hecho daño a nadie terminen pagando por algo que ni siquiera entienden bien.

Aún ahora ignoramos cual fue el verdadero motivo, aunque nadie piensa en eso ahora, solo una cosa es la que nos preocupa y no nos deja dormir… sobrevivir. Los últimos meses habían sido por mucho los peores de nuestras vidas, y pensar que no hace mucho nos encontrábamos más que felices por habernos graduado finalmente de la preparatoria.

Luego de la ceremonia de clausura por fin había reunido el suficiente valor para declararle mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi mejor amiga Frida. Esa noche la llevé a un punto algo alejado de la ciudad que cuidadosamente había elegido semanas antes. Todo estaba preparado, el ambiente era perfecto para mi declaración y aunque nunca he sido lo que se dice "romántico" decidí comparle un fino anillo color dorado con una calavera resaltando en ella, incluso hice que grabaran su nombre en él.

La hora llegó y temblando por los nervios le confesé mi amor a Frida, unos incomodos segundos de silencio sucedieron a eso para finalmente terminar con un feliz "Acepto". Era la noche más feliz de mi joven vida, nada podía arruinarlo, o al menos eso creí. La maravillosa y perfecta vista que teníamos de la Ciudad Milagro se vio perturbada por un pequeño resplandor que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una inmensa nube de humo en forma de hongo. Un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo y sentimos como si una oleada de energía nos golpeara en la cara.

Ambos dimos un grito de terror mientras que cerramos los ojos para evitar que un montón de tierra entrara en ellos. El ruido era insoportable y el calor había aumentado radicalmente. Cuando todo terminó Frida y yo nos quedamos tirados en el suelo recuperándonos del susto. Los dos respirando agitadamente mientras que sentíamos nuestros corazones golpear nuestros pechos desde dentro.

-¿Estás bien, Frida?- pregunté

-Sí, ¿pero que fue eso?- me preguntó ella.

-No lo sé- respondí a la vez que me levantaba y me sacudía el exceso de tierra de la ropa. Entonces lo vi, el espectáculo más horripilante que jamás tuve la desgracia de presenciar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Frida con preocupación al notar mi cara de angustia.

No le respondí, solo me quedé mirando. Frida se levantó entonces y dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección que yo. No lo pudo resistir y en cuestión de segundos rompió a llorar. Yo la abracé para tratar de consolarla, aunque en el fondo yo estaba tan afectado como ella. ¿Qué fue lo que vimos?, el sitio donde hasta hace unos momentos estuviera nuestro hogar ahora no era más que un enorme cráter en la tierra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gran explosión lo había destruido todo.

Toda la parte central de la ciudad simplemente había desaparecido y los pocos edificios de los alrededores ardían en llamas y se encontraban parcialmente destrozados. Tardamos un poco en asimilarlo todo y correr hacia allá. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que el daño había sido peor de lo que se apreciaba a la distancia, recuerdo que incluso escuchamos algunas personas llorando, quejándose de dolor y el melancólico llamado de un pequeño niño buscando a su mamá perdida.

El aire lleno de humo nos envenenaba al respirarlo y constantemente teníamos que esquivar escombros cayendo sobre nosotros. Entonces surgió la pregunta que habíamos tratado de evadir… ¿Dónde estaban nuestros familiares y amigos? Ambos nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos a nuestros hogares solo para encontrarnos con la nefasta verdad. La imagen de la "Casa Del Macho" destruida en su totalidad y el fuego carcomiendo los cuerpos de todos mis vecinos me llenó de terror y sin más comencé a gritar buscando a mi familia.

Tanto Frida como yo aligeramos el paso, caminamos lentamente, algo ya nos decía lo que íbamos a encontrar unos metros más adelante. Nunca voy a olvidar el sentimiento que tuve al ver los cuerpos de mamá, papá y Granpapi yaciendo frente a mí. Mis ojos se humedecieron y un vacío absoluto me sobrecogió. La familia de Frida tampoco había corrido con suerte y sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado completamente solos.

Los días transcurrieron y poco a poco los sobrevivientes nos habíamos reunido en un mismo lugar en el desierto. Con tristeza nos enteramos que solo una pequeña parte de la ciudad se había salvado. Entre ese pequeño porcentaje se encontraba el presidente municipal Rodríguez, quien inmediatamente tomó el control de la situación argumentando que él tenía la respuesta a lo que había sucedido.

El hombre nos informó que lo que había aniquilado a nuestro hogar había sido una bomba proveniente de la Ciudad Shogún, el hogar del Séptimo Samurái, la ciudad con la cual habíamos mantenido una relación de paz por muchos años y que ahora parecía haberse roto.

-¿La Ciudad Shogún?, ¿Por qué ellos nos atacarían?- preguntó mi amigo Davi Roccoco sumamente enojado. Él también había salido con vida de la explosión pero al igual que nosotros había perdido a su familia y gran parte de sus otros amigos y por lo visto eso lo había dejado muy afectado.

-Por ambición, joven Roccoco, por eso y por venganza- respondió Rodríguez.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Diego, otro sobreviviente.

-Muy pocos saben que la Ciudad Milagro es, o era, más rica de lo que muchos piensan. Debajo de ella hay una gran fuente de petróleo codiciada por muchos. Gracias a eso nos mantuvimos por bastante tiempo. Hace aproximadamente un año, Zhao Chi, el presidente de la ciudad Shogún intentó convencerme de venderle nuestra reserva de petróleo, petición que por supuesto le negué y creo que no lo tomó muy bien- explicó el adulto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunté.

-Hace unos días recibimos una amenaza de ese hombre donde nos exigía entregarles el petróleo, y que si no lo hacíamos harían…esto- dijo Rodríguez tristemente.

-¡Malditos!, ¡Desgraciados!- gruñó Davi apretando los puños y con la cara viendo al suelo, apretando sus ojos con fuerza mientras que dos líneas de lágrimas brotaban por ellos.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que habíamos escuchado, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado nada sobre ese petróleo ni mucho menos que la Ciudad Shogún nos bombardeara por eso. Sentí que una furia inmensa crecía en mi interior pero fue aplacada casi al instante al ver el estado de Davi, quien simplemente había caído de rodillas. Me daba tanta lastima verlo así, el pequeño que soñaba con ser un súper héroe mostrando ese aspecto derrotado.

Tal vez era algo molesto, pero después de todo era mi amigo y la única persona que creo que en verdad me veía como un buen ejemplo. Me acerqué a él y le puse mi mano en su hombro con el fin de que sintiera mi apoyo, él me respondió abrazándome y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

-¿Por qué, Manny, por qué?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé, Davi, pero creo que eso ya no importa ahora- le dije sintiéndome igual de mal que él aunque no lo demostraba.

-El chico Rivera tiene razón, ya no importa el pasado, sino el presente y el futuro- dijo Rodríguez.

-Supongo que hay que pensar en que hacer ahora- dijo Frida.

-No hay que pensar nada, está muy claro lo que tenemos que hacer- siguió Rodríguez.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó un herido Aarón.

-La Ciudad Shogún nos acaba de declarar la guerra con esa bomba… es tiempo de responderles- dijo el adulto ante nuestras atónitas miradas.

-¿Insinúa que los ataquemos?- pregunté algo indignado.

-Eso mismo digo, ellos no tuvieron piedad de nosotros y no tenemos por que ser considerados ahora- me respondió.

-Está loco, no tenemos armas ni recursos para iniciar una guerra. Además si los tuviéramos y suponiendo que acabáramos con ellos…ya nada nos va a regresar nuestras vidas- alegué.

-Es nuestro deber vengar a todos los que fallecieron en el atentado- dijo Rodríguez autoritariamente.

-¿Según quien?, ¿usted?, lo único que lograremos al hacer esa tontería es empeorar las cosas- dije mas enojado.

-¿Entonces hay que sentarnos y ver como esos infelices se salen con la suya?- dijo.

-No, pero…- intenté reclamarle pero Davi me lo impidió al soltarse de mi y mirarme decididamente.

-Manny, él tiene razón, tenemos que acabar con esos malnacidos-

-Pero, Davi- dije sin creer lo que estaba escuchando de él.

-Ya lo he perdido todo, no pueden quitarme nada más. Y solo quiero causarles el mismo dolor que siento ahora- me respondió.

-Esa no es la solución-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo… por favor- esto último lo dijo en un tono más suplicante.

La idea no me gustaba para nada, y por la expresión de Frida a ella tampoco. Sin embargo todo el grupo parecía haber adquirido una furia guerrera que me daba miedo. Supe en ese momento que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera los detendría. Nuevamente miré los húmedos ojos de mi amigo y sabiendo que algún día me arrepentiría de eso terminé aceptando.

A partir de ese momento la pesadilla comenzó, Rodríguez no tardó en formarnos en grupos y darnos instrucciones para conseguir armamento y víveres. Frida y las otras mujeres se quedaron en la Ciudad Milagro ayudando a tratar a los sobrevivientes que estaban demasiado lastimados para pelear. En mi caso fui asignado al sector 4 junto con Davi y otros ex compañeros del colegio: Aarón, Sega, Rio y Diego.

Ahora nos preparamos para dar el primer asalto, no sé si vayamos a lograr algo con esto. De hecho hay muchas cosas que no se, tantas preguntas se han formado en mi cabeza últimamente, preguntas que no creo poder contestar nunca. Sin embargo en esta situación la única pregunta que vale podría ser: ¿Seguiremos vivos mañana?

Continuará………

Ya maté a media ciudad Milagro...¿quién seguirá?, jajaja, espero que les haya gustado o al menos que no se haya aburrido. Espeor ansioso sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, estoy feliz!!!. Mis examenes terminaron y las calificaciones que tuve fueron lo bastante decentes como para que mis padres no se enojen. Creo que podré vivir un día mas, jeje. Así que celebrando esto y que el fin de semana está cerca, les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. El primer episodio tuvo mas exito del que esperaba y por eso mismo les agradezco todos sus reviews, espero no defraudarlos y que este fic siga llenando sus espectativas.

Notarán que a partir de este capítulo la narración estará en primera persona y en tiempo real, esto con la esperanza de que se sientan mas metido en la historia. Al inicio de cada episodio podré la frase "pensamientos de..." para que sepan desde que ángulo se está desarrollando todo.

Ya saben que El Tigre es de Jorge y Sandra. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 2: Destellos en la Noche

Pensamientos de Manny:

Nuestra primera misión por fin ha comenzado, luego de varias semanas de intenso entrenamiento que para todos fue sumamente desagradable, finalmente nos consideran listos para entrar en la boca del lobo. El miedo es ahora el sentimiento que predomina dentro de mí y la angustia de que cualquier segundo podría ser el último me está carcomiendo las entrañas. Todo era más fácil cuando me dedicaba única y exclusivamente a patearle el trasero a los súper villanos que amenazaban la desaparecida Ciudad Milagro, al menos ahí era más divertido y mucho menos peligroso.

Como si no hubiera cometido suficientes estupideces, Rodríguez ordenó hace un par de días atacar un pequeño poblado en las afueras de Ciudad Shogún. Por supuesto yo me opuse pero no se que tiene ese enano que ha logrado persuadir a la mayoría de mis compañeros para seguirlo hasta el fin. Nuestras fuerzas no son para nada comparables con las de nuestros ahora enemigos y el elemento sorpresa era lo único que nos daba ciertas esperanzas de lograr algo con todo esto. Pero gracias a ese insignificante ataque, la ciudad ahora sabe de nuestras intenciones y de seguro ya están preparados para nuestra llegada.

A veces siento que más que vengarnos, estamos intentando suicidarnos debido a las absurdas estrategias que estamos siguiendo. Ahora nos encontramos vagando en la selva que se encuentra en la parte oeste de la Ciudad Shogún dirigiéndonos hacia la base militar de esta. Nuestro objetivo es llegar hasta ahí y apoderarnos de todo el equipo y de todos los planes secretos que podamos hallar. Y si es posible, inutilizar parte de su armamento para evitar que lo usen contra nosotros.

Realmente la idea no es mala, pero aún no me cabe en la cabeza como esperan que 6 personas sin ninguna experiencia en el campo logré burlar a todo un régimen de soldados orientales expertos en el arte de la guerra y las artes marciales. Caminar por la selva es hasta cierto punto agradable quitando el hecho de que quizás nos dirigimos a una masacre y de los odiosos mosquitos que no han dejado de revolotearme en la cara desde hace rato.

Mi equipo ha estado muy tenso últimamente. Davi no ha dicho ni una palabra desde ayer y eso me preocupa mucho, sé que mi amigo está sufriendo mucho por haber perdido a su familia y temo que eso haya nublado su sentido común. Me siento con la responsabilidad de vigilarlo y protegerlo por si intenta hacer algo estúpido. Por otra parte, Diego continúa con su semblante de psicópata que lo caracteriza, es extraño tener que trabajar con el que por bastante tiempo fuese mi archí enemigo, el Dr. Chilpachole…o Chimpancé…o Chirimoya…o lo que sea.

Aarón, Sega y Rio no son la excepción, debo admitir que nunca conviví mucho con ellos cuando íbamos a la escuela, pero apostaría mi juego de "Súper Macho Fighter III" a que antes no tenían ese instinto asesino que en estos momentos demuestran. Me incomoda bastante el pensamiento de que ahora tengo que ser el único del grupo con una pizca de madurez en este asunto. Normalmente yo era el chico malo que molestaba a todos y que siempre se metía en problemas, pero esta vez no nos estamos jugando una semana de castigos o tener que hacer servicio comunitario en la "Casa de Adiós". Cualquier error que cometamos puede ser la diferencia entre seguir vivos o terminar sepultados mucho antes de lo planeado.

El tiempo pasa y el quemante sol lentamente ha ido desapareciendo en el horizonte dándole la bienvenida a una ligera ventisca fría que nos está sacudiendo. Instintivamente me acerco a Davi para ofrecerle mi chamarra pero él simplemente me ignora. Esta situación se está volviendo extremadamente molesta y sin aguantar un minuto mas decido tomar la palabra y proponer que acampemos en este lugar hasta que pase la noche. Mis compañeros me miran con un dejo de fastidio pero acceden sin mucha resistencia, por lo visto ellos están tan cansados como yo luego de la larga jornada.

Rápidamente levantamos un sencillo campamento lo suficientemente decente como para pasar la noche. No nos atrevemos a encender fogata por miedo a que el enemigo nos descubra. Todos nos sentamos en el suelo formando un pequeño círculo, mirándonos las caras mutuamente pero sin decir nada. El silencio reina por unos incómodos minutos hasta que Sega decide romperlo.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cuánto nos falta para llegar?- pregunta.

-Ni idea, aunque ya no debe faltar mucho, llevamos caminando todo el día- contesta Rio.

-Lo que deberíamos estar pensando es que vamos a hacer una vez que lleguemos- comenta Aarón.

-Es muy obvio, seguir las instrucciones que nos dieron- responde Diego.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero a lo que Aarón se refiere es a "como" lo vamos a hacer- digo yo.

-Bueno, no creo que sea mucho problema- vuelve a decirme Diego –No es la primera vez que irrumpimos en una guarida ajena-

-No hables por todos, recuerda que la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos súper poderes y tampoco tenemos experiencia en esto- dice Rio.

-Creo que lo mejor sería examinar el lugar y matar a los guardias- opina Sega.

-No vinimos aquí para derramar sangre- respondo.

-Pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles no tendremos otra opción- me replica Sega.

-Lo sé, pero concuerdo con Manny, realmente me gustaría hacer esto sin tener que matar a nadie- dice Rio.

-Que lastima me dan todos ustedes, en serio no tienen idea de que a estas alturas no podemos ponernos a pensar en el bienestar de los demás- dice Diego.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú fuiste entrenado en el mal desde pequeño- le replica Aarón.

-Esto ya no se trata del bien y el mal, sino de quien asesina a quien- dice Diego un tanto molesto.

-Bueno, no hay que pelear. Todos tenemos algo de razón en esto, nos guste o no estamos en una situación crítica y no podemos ponernos exigentes. Trataremos de hacer lo que nos pidieron sin dañar a nadie pero en caso de que algo pase tendremos que actuar rápido- les digo. Todos miran al suelo y asienten levemente excepto Diego.

-Lo que no entiendo son tus aires de grandeza. Hablando así como si fueras nuestro padre. ¿Además quien te nombró jefe del equipo?- me dice Diego provocándome un sentimiento de enfado.

-No trato de ser el líder, Diego. Sé que no te agrada estar conmigo y créeme que para mí tampoco es placentero todo esto, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, esto ya no se trata de quienes son buenos y quienes son malos. Por lo menos ahora hay que olvidar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos- le digo logrando que se quede callado, obviamente ya no sabe que decir para contradecirme.

-¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto?- pregunta Sega refiriéndose a Davi, quien no ha dicho ni un palabra.

-La verdad ya no me interesa nada mas, ni siquiera me preocupa si vivo o si no. Solamente estoy en esto porque quiero afectar a la Ciudad Shogún lo más que se pueda. Si en el proceso salgo herido o muerto me tiene sin cuidado- nos dice con un tono de completa frialdad. Todos nos quedamos callados asimilando lo que acabamos de escuchar.

En ese momento un nuevo sonido llama nuestra atención, un ruido distante pero bastante claro como para reconocer que es... son pisadas. Nos quedamos mirando tratando de deducir de que se trata todo eso e instintivamente les hago una seña a mis compañeros para que guarden silencio. Aarón, Sega y yo nos deslizamos lentamente hasta un viejo tronco tirado en el suelo, nos refugiamos detrás de él para divisar a las personas que se acercan. Desagraciadamente la niebla es demasiado densa y no podemos saber de quién se trata hasta que están a escasos metros de nosotros. Son soldados enemigos.

Nuestros corazones empiezan a latir aceleradamente y sin pensarlo dos veces preparamos nuestros fusiles para lo que se ofrezca. Veo como a Sega le tiemblan las manos debido al miedo de estar frente a frente con nuestros adversarios, quienes por suerte aún no nos han visto.

-Tranquilo- le susurro. El me mira y asiente aún con esa expresión de pánico.

Nos quedamos inmóviles por unos momentos mientras esos hombres caminan frente a nosotros. Ruego al cielo por qué Davi, Diego y Aarón se encuentren a salvo y no vayan a hacer nada precipitado. Los soldados marchan imponentes en su camino sin siquiera sospechar de nuestra presencia. ¿Quién diría que contra ellos tenemos que pelear?, se ven tan tranquilos e incluso agradables, algunos de ellos bromean entre sí hablando con una lengua que no entendemos, aunque a juzgar por sus risas debe tratarse de algo muy divertido. Mi alma se regocija con el pensamiento de que pronto se irán lejos y estaremos a salvo, pero esta creencia desaparece tan rápido como el disparo que se le escapa a uno de ellos.

Resulta que por andar jugando, uno de los soldados de Shogún acaba de disparar al cielo sin quererlo y sin dañar a nadie, pero para nuestra mala suerte si daña la tranquilidad de Sega, quien al escuchar el disparo sale de su escondite y arremete gritando contra ellos. Los soldados lo ven e inmediatamente apuntan sus armas contra él. Al ver que ya no vale la pena seguir escondiéndonos, Aarón y yo nos levantamos y nos unimos al tiroteo. Siento un nudo en la garganta al ver a uno de ellos caer muerto impactado en la cabeza por una de mis balas.

La tierra se torna roja y el silencio desaparece invadido por los estruendos de los fusiles. No puedo pensar en nada, ni en cuántos soldados hay frente a mí, solo tiro del gatillo dándole muerte a todo aquel que alcance. Aarón y Sega se encuentran igual que yo, gritando y disparando, es entonces cuando entre el humo, el plomo y los destellos, Sega cae al suelo herido en una pierna por el adversario. Aarón y yo nos agachamos para protegernos mas con el tronco y de paso expenderle a Sega un pañuelo para que se lo amarre en la pierna y trate de detener la hemorragia… el dolor ya no lo deja pelear.

Esos sujetos se acercan cada vez más a nosotros y la posibilidad de que este sea el fin llega a mi mente. Entonces como caídos del cielo llegan Diego, Rio y Davi y comienzan a dispararles desde atrás. Los soldados, confundidos, se voltean e intentan derribarlos pero finalmente el último de ellos cae abatido por una bala de Diego que termina incrustada en su ojo derecho. Un aterrador charco de sangre se ha formado y aquellos soldados que parecían tan divertidos hasta hace unos segundos yacen sobre él ya inmóviles. Me siento un maldito gusano al pensar en ellos como otros chicos que tal vez fueron obligados igual que nosotros a participar de esta contiendo contra su voluntad y que ahora sus sueños e ilusiones se han esfumado gracias a nosotros. Nunca más volverán a ver a sus familias ni a hacer las cosas que les gustaban.

-¡Manny!, ¡No te quedes mirando como un retrasado mental!, ¡hay que ayudar a Sega!- me dice Rio mientras ayuda a nuestro compañero a levantarse. Por fin logro recobrar la razón y los ayudo a transportar a Sega hasta otro lugar donde podamos curar su herida. Ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo cerca de esos cadáveres que pronto comenzarán a descomponerse. Aunque culpable y perturbado, me siento tranquilo de que todos pasáramos nuestra primera prueba. Salvo por un balazo en una pierna estamos vivos y a salvo… pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno, ya llevo varios días sin poder hacer nada por esto de la influenza y en mi aburrimiento recordé que hoy debía subir este capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, creanme que mi concentración no ha estado bien por ciertos problemas familiares que he tenido y por los cuales estoy pensando seriamente en retirarme un tiempecito de esto del fanfiction. Aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar... de todos modos terminaré esta historia.

Bueno, nos los aburro mas con mis cuentos de terror, los dejo con el tercer capitulo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. El Tigre es de Sandra y Jorge.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 3: No Confiar en Nadie

Pensamientos de Manny:

-Resiste, Sega, ya casi termino- le dice Diego a nuestro compañero mientras trata de sacarle la bala que ha penetrado su pierna. Cosa que para él sin duda es algo sumamente doloroso tomando en cuenta la falta de anestesia y las incandescentes pinzas que Diego usa para desinfectar y extraerle esa cosa.

Sega da fuertes alaridos de dolor que ya empiezan a preocuparme, no tenemos idea de donde están los enemigos y el hecho de que ya nos hayamos topado con un pequeño grupo de ellos me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que aún haya mas merodeando los alrededores. Entiendo lo que está sufriendo Sega, pero si no deja de hacer ruido seguramente nos encontrarán.

Afortunadamente luego de caminar un rato encontramos un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí y sus habitantes muy amablemente accedieron a alojarnos hasta que nuestro amigo estuviera mejor. Sin embargo no creo que sea muy buena idea quedarnos ahí por mucho tiempo, después de todo tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-¿Te falta mucho, Diego?- le pregunto recibiendo una mirada asesina de su parte.

-¡Lo haré más rápido si dejan de presionarme!- me contesta agresivamente.

-No te pongas así, no lo dije para molestarte, solo creo que debemos continuar lo antes posible- le contesto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- me pregunta sumamente enojado refiriéndose a la tarea de curar la herida de Sega.

-Sabes que solo tú conoces la forma correcta de curar eso gracias a tu experiencia de doctor y científico- le digo.

-Claro, maldita la hora en que me juntaron con este montón de fracasados- oigo que murmura.

-Vamos Diego, Manny no quiso ofenderte, no tienes motivos para reaccionar así- le dice Sega.

-Los motivos me sobran, él es mi archi enemigo. Nunca le perdonaré que haya metido a mi papá en la cárcel sin motivo- refunfuña Diego.

-¿Sin motivo?, ¡El Dr. Chipotle Padre estaba robando el banco de la Ciudad Milagro junto a su monstruo Jalapeño!- le contesto cansado de su actitud.

-Era un súper villano, solo hacía su trabajo- me contesta ese mocoso.

-Si a esas vamos, mi papá era un súper héroe y también hacía su trabajo- le contesto.

-**¡No me interesa, te detesto y eso no lo va a cambiar nada**!- me grita.

-**¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú si me agradas?, toda la vida has tratado de eliminarme y de conquistar a Frida, nunca nos dejas tranquilos!**- le contestó también gritando y noto la asustada expresión de Sega al no poder hacer nada al respecto... además de que no debe ser algo muy placentero que alguien furioso te esté tratando una herida.

-**¡Ahora vas a empezar con lo de Frida, pues sí, siempre he intentado que me haga caso y por tu culpa ella nunca se fija en mi!**- me dice haciéndome enojar todavía más.

-**¡Si Frida nunca se fijó en ti no fue por mi culpa, ninguna chica en sus 5 sentidos se fijaría en un demente con brazo metálico que se la pasa dándole vida a cosas como el Guacamole!**- respondo.

-**¡Maldito seas, Rivera!**- me contesta Diego.

-**¡Maldito seas tú, infeliz, deberías estar muerto y librarnos de tu inmunda presencia de una vez por todas!**- digo esto último sin pensar las cosas. Y es que cuando alguien me hace enojar suelo hablar de más. En ese momento noto que Diego intenta decirme algo pero se detiene al final. Un ligero brillo en sus ojos me hace comprender que lo que le dije le dolió en lo más profundo.

-Ya terminé- dice casi en un susurro, le da los últimos toques a la herida de Sega y se aleja de nosotros en silencio. Yo me quedo estupefacto unos instantes mirando el punto donde Diego estuviera hace unos segundos, pensando en lo que dije. Tal vez hayamos sido enemigos mortales antes pero yo mismo acabo de romper la regla que impuse sobre trabajar juntos.

-¿Manny?- oigo a Sega tratar de sacarme de mi estado.

-Lo arruiné, ¿verdad?- le contesto en un tono más tranquilo.

-No…aunque creo que pudiste ser un poco mas…amable- me contesta tratando de no hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

-Voy a hablar con él- digo finalmente.

En ese momento entran Aarón y Davi conversando de no sé qué y al verlos me acerco a ellos para preguntarles por nuestro compañero.

-¿Vieron a donde se fue Diego?-

-Sí, se fue corriendo sin decir nada, si no lo conociera diría que estaba triste- me contesta Aarón.

-Genial- contesto sintiéndome terrible y saliendo en su búsqueda. Corro por todos lados gritando su nombre y preguntándoles a los lugareños por su paradero. Los minutos pasan y no logro encontrarlo, entonces escucho que alguien se me acerca corriendo, me volteo y descubro a Rio acercándose a mí con expresión de angustia.

-¡Manny!-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-¡Están aquí, esos desgraciados están aquí!- me dice Rio.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los soldados de Ciudad Shogún- me dice aterrado.

-¿Nos encontraron?- le pregunto nuevamente cada vez mas alarmado.

-¡Nos delataron!, ¡los lugareños les avisaron que estábamos aquí y ya vienen por nosotros!- me dice.

Sin decir nada mas salimos corriendo de ahí en busca de nuestras armas y de nuestros compañeros. No pasa ni un minuto antes de toparnos con un gran número de soldados que al vernos comienzan a disparar contra nosotros para asesinarnos. Rio y yo logramos evadir los disparos y llegar hasta la choza de la cual Davi y Aarón ya salen llevando a Sega cargando.

-¡Aarón, Davi, llévense a Sega!, ¡Nosotros los distraeremos!- les grito.

Ellos asienten y se alejan mientras que Rio y yo disparamos a nuestros perseguidores.

-¿Dónde está Diego?- pregunto

-No lo sé- me contesta Rio preocupándome aún más, sin embargo no me da tiempo de seguir preguntando debido a la lluvia de balas que debemos evadir. Nos colocamos detrás de una carreta de madera cercana y la usamos como refugio mientras nosotros también disparamos. Logramos darle a unos cuantos soldados que caen muertos en medio de pequeñas explosiones de sangre, pero cada vez llegan más de ellos y pronto comprendemos que no aguantaremos mucho mas.

-Manny, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que huir- me dice Rio.

-No sin Diego- le contesto.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- me pregunta.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo- le digo decidido.

-¡No!, ¡te van a matar!- me dice.

-No podemos abandonarlo, después de todo es nuestro compañero. Tu trata de escapar y busca a los otros, los alcanzare cuando pueda- le contesto y sin darle tiempo a que me responda salgo corriendo de mi escondite a la vez que suelto un par de disparos mas, de los cuales uno logra dar en el blanco.

Corro lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten mientras que escucho a los soldados persiguiéndome. Oigo un disparo y un bala pasa rozándome la oreja, instintivamente me cubro la cabeza con ambas manos, aunque no se de que me servirá eso. Siento un poco de cansancio o un ligero dolor en el estomago, pero el saber que de mis acciones dependerá mi futuro sigo corriendo sin detenerme.

-¡Diego!, ¡Diego!- grito esperando escucharlo responderme pero es inútil. Solo espero que se encuentre a salvo.

Creo que debo dejar de pensar en otras cosas mientras corro por mi vida, puesto que en ese momento tropiezo con una grieta y caigo al suelo. El golpe me deja bastante dolorido pero con las suficientes fuerzas como para voltearme y ver a los soldados orientales apuntarme con sus fusiles mientras sonríen con maldad. Escucho el "click" de sus armas preparándose para tirar del gatillo y despiadadamente acabar conmigo.

Presiento que este es el final, ya no podré saber si mis amigos están bien, solo espero que no duela mucho y que sea rápido. Cierro los ojos y me preparo para mi inminente muerte. Mentalmente pido perdón por mis pecados y me preparo para volver a ver a mis antepasados.

Oigo disparos pero no siento nada, ni siquiera un pequeño dolor. Dudo mucho que todo haya terminado y que mi muerte resultara tan rápida. No, no estoy muerto, aún oigo gritos y disparos y siento el aire acariciando mi cara. Me armo de valor y abro los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen de Diego disparándole al último soldado en pie y mandándolo así al otro mundo.

Un sensación de alivio y gratitud me invade y me quedo mirando a mi salvador por un momento sin asimilarlo todavía. El se voltea y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sin embargo su expresión aún muestra sentimiento hacia mi. Con un poco de vergüenza acepto su gesto y me levanto.

-Gracias, Diego- le digo.

-Solo cállate y corre- me contesta fríamente –los otros nos esperan en la selva-

De ese modo logramos salir vivos una vez más, el trabajo en equipo finalmente está dando resultado y por fortuna nada malo nos ocurrió. Ahora viene la parte más difícil para mí, disculparme con Diego y tratar de arreglar todo. No me gusta la idea pero es necesario, además, después de todo le debo la vida.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, pues hoy no tengo nada que decirles mas que estoy trsite por que tuve que regresar a clases, jeje, ni modo, al menos solo falta un mes para terminar el semestre. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 4: Nuevo y Peligroso Plan

Pensamientos de Manny:

-Si…si…entendido Sr. Rodríguez. Muchas gracias por entender, nos vemos luego- dice Aarón a la vez que termina la conversación con nuestro autoproclamado líder. Le hemos pedido que le explique la situación sobre las últimas batallas que hemos tenido y de nuestra petición de que nos permita regresar a casa.

Aarón cuelga el teléfono satelital y regresa a donde estamos con una expresión pensativa. Todos esperamos las noticias con sumo interés y no tardamos en interrogar a nuestro compañero sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

-Dice que no nos preocupemos, que podemos abandonar la misión tomando en cuenta el estado de Sega- nos contesta finalmente.

Todos nos sentimos aliviados por lo que acabamos de escuchar, no puedo creer que Rodríguez por fin haya pensado bien las cosas y nos permita terminar con toda esta tontería.

-Pero- nos dice Aarón cambiando su tono por uno de preocupación –Dice que aún no podemos regresar a nuestros hogares-

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Rio perturbado -¿Por qué?-

-En primera, porque ya no tenemos casa, ¿recuerdas? Y en segunda, dice que tiene otra misión especial para nosotros y quiere que vayamos a los muelles de la Ciudad Milagro- termina Aarón provocándome un sentimiento de rabia.

-¡Está demente!, ¿Qué más necesita para entender que esta Guerra apesta?- les digo casi gritando.

-Relájate Manny- me dice Davi.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer!, ¡Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, es el momento perfecto para abandonar esto sin sufrir pérdidas, pero ese enano parece querer seguir con esto hasta que nos maten a todos!- continúo.

-Aún no sabemos qué misión nos tiene preparada, creo que deberíamos ir y no preocuparnos por eso ahora- dice Sega en tono tranquilizador.

-Bueno, tal vez tengan razón- les digo finalmente aunque no muy convencido de mis palabras.

Aarón y Rio toman a Sega por ambos brazos para ayudarlo a caminar y de esa manera comenzamos el viaje. En verdad odio todo esto, como quisiera que nada hubiera ocurrido y que nuestras vidas continuaran como siempre. Cada día extraño más a mamá, a papá y a Granpapi. Aunque irónicamente me he sentido más identificado con mis amigos, en estos últimos días he llegado a conocerlos mejor, entenderlos e incluso apreciarlos. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que ser en estas condiciones, pero si algo he de agradecerle a todo esto es el haberme permitido conocer esa otra cara de mis amigos.

Ahora que lo pienso, hay otra persona a quien también he conocido mejor y con quien aún tengo un asunto pendiente, Diego. No le pude pedir perdón por haberlo lastimado antes y es hora de hacerlo. Me acerco a él preparándome para decirle lo que debía decir hace rato.

-¿Diego?- le digo.

-¿Qué quieres?- me contesta con su habitual tono de odio hacia mí.

-No te he agradecido por salvarme allá atrás…y pues…gracias- le respondo.

-…de nada. Pero no lo repitas, aún tengo mis dudas de si no debí dejarte ahí- me dice él.

Yo solamente sonrío y niego con la cabeza, a pesar de lo que me dice sé que él me salvó la vida y eso es lo único que importa. Creo que no es tan malvado después de todo y que en realidad se preocupa por nosotros aunque nunca lo vaya a aceptar.

-Oye…y perdón por lo que te dije, no era en serio- le digo.

-Claro que sí, pero era de esperarse… después de todo somos enemigos mortales- me contesta.

-No tiene que ser así, ¿sabes? Mi hebilla se perdió cuando la ciudad fue atacada y aunque quisiera no puedo convertirme en El Tigre... así que no tendpre que pelear mas contigo. Y en verdad lamento haberte dicho esas cosas…yo realmente estoy agradecido que sigas con nosotros- termino y noto que mis palabras en verdad lo hacen pensar.

Deja de caminar unos segundos, me voltea a ver y me dice en un extraño tono amistoso –Gracias, yo también me alegro de que tú…estés aquí-

Le sonrío –Y en cuanto a eso de Frida…- intento decirle algo amable pero él me interrumpe.

-Tranquilo, sé que ella te quiere a ti. Y es verdad que te odié por eso, pero ya tuve tiempo de reflexionar y me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena. De todos modos nunca iba a lograr conquistarla secuestrándola con un monstruo Guacamole… lástima que Sergio nunca pudo darse cuenta de eso- me dice a la vez que una lágrima resbala por sus ojos y entiendo que está muy dolido por el hecho de que Sergio no sobreviviera a la explosión.

-Sí, no era un mal chico después de todo- le respondo.

Las horas pasan y un largo y cansado camino nos lleva finalmente hasta el sitio donde antes estuviera nuestro hogar, la Ciudad Milagro. Al verla nuestros corazones se llenan de melancolía y dolorosos recuerdos de nuestros seres queridos regresan a nosotros. Por fin llegamos a los muelles donde un imponente porta aviones blindado nos espera. No tengo la más remota idea de cómo es que Rodríguez se hizo de semejante embarcación pero ahora creo entender con pesar cual es la dichosa nueva misión.

Otro pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes entre los cuales se encuentran nuestros también ex compañeros de escuela Lupito, Waldo y Alejandro nos reciben y nos externan su alegría de que todos hayamos regresado con bien. Eventualmente nos cuentan tristemente que ellos ya han perdidos en batalla a dos de sus compañeros provocándome un terrible pena y algo de enojo hacia nuestro Presidente Municipal.

Un rato después nos encontramos en el interior del portaaviones en un cuarto acondicionado como un pequeño auditorio. Todos los que pudimos regresar de nuestras misiones nos encontramos ahí además de otras personas que nunca he visto. Lupito me indica que son refuerzos que Rodríguez logró conseguir por su cuenta para ayudarnos a aplastar a la Ciudad Shogún. Minutos después la diminuta figura de Rodríguez entra en la sala y sube a la improvisada tarima donde un micrófono lo espera para hablar.

-Veo con gran pena que nuestro número ha disminuido considerablemente- nos dice el muy descarado como si en verdad lo sintiera –Pero tengan por seguro que la muerte de nuestros compañeros no será en vano. Ahora más que nunca es cuando debemos tomar acción y vengarnos…por ellos-

Por lo visto, Davi nota esa chispa de odio en mí cara puesto que justo en el momento en que me dispongo a hablar me toma por la muñeca y me hace un gesto para que guarde silencio. En verdad estoy furioso y frustrado por todo esto pero decido seguir su consejo y no causar más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

-Viendo el poco éxito obtenido con la obtención de los planes del enemigo he decidió cambiar la estrategia y atacar su ciudad por mar y por aire. Este porta aviones es uno de los 5 que pude conseguir gracias a una fuente que por seguridad no revelaré. Nosotros formaremos el frente acuático y bombardearemos sus costas. Sin embargo necesito que uno de los grupos previamente formado nos ayude piloteando los 6 aviones cazas que llegarán aquí pronto y cubrirnos desde el cielo.

-¿Señor?, ¿En serio cree que es buena idea? La Ciudad Shogún tiene vigilado el cielo y no dudarán en mandar a sus Kamikazes a destruir cualquier nave de batalla que se acerque. Además ellos ya saben nuestras intenciones- comenta Rio dándome un pequeño alivio de no ser el único en desacuerdo con todo esto.

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar… ¿o acaso cuestiona mis órdenes, soldado?- le dice Rodríguez con severidad.

-No señor…solo…- intenta decir mi amigo pero es interrumpido.

-¡Pero nada!, no toleraré la insubordinación. Y muchas gracias, soldado, por ofrecerse junto con su equipo para esta misión- dice cínicamente.

-¡Un momento!, ¡Nosotros en ningún momento nos ofrecimos para esto!- salto ya sin prestarle atención a Davi.

-Esto no es una petición, es una orden. Y ya me cansé de tu impertinencia, Rivera. ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- me contesta.

Quiero seguir insistiendo pero un par de soldados me toman por los hombros y me conducen a la salida. Siento la incómoda mirada de todos hacia mí y luego de ver por última vez a ese enano salgo del lugar. El coraje que siento es demasiado que solo quisiera gritar o salir corriendo de ahí para desahogarme, pero por desgracia sé que no puedo, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte. Únicamente me conformo con recargarme en la barda del barco y mirar al mar en busca de paz.

Me paso un rato tratando de relajarme cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de Frida llamándome y como por arte de magia toda mi furia desaparece. Me volteo y la veo, sonriéndome y corriendo hacia mí. La abrazo y siento sus cálidas lágrimas mojar mi pecho.

-Manny, me acabo de enterar. No puedo creer que ese hombre te mande a esa misión- me dice llorando.

-Ya, tranquilízate Frida- le digo tratando de consolarla.

-¡No!, ¡No puedo permitir que vayas!, ¡sería casi como suicidarte!- me dice.

-Pues a estas alturas no dudaría que eso es lo que quiere Rodríguez. Pero ten fe, todo saldrá bien- le contesto.

-Por favor no vayas-

-Créeme que no quiero, pero no me dejan otra alternativa-

-No quiero perderte a ti también- me dice.

-Y no lo harás- le respondo.

En un movimiento rápido, casi desesperado, Frida me toma de la cara y me besa. Yo le respondo dejándome llevar por el momento mientras que vemos la puesta del sol en el horizonte. Eventualmente nos dirigimos a su camarote y cerramos la puerta dispuestos a olvidarnos de todo por esa noche.

Nos sentamos en la cama y ella lentamente toma mis manos y me induce a acariciarla. La excitación crece cada vez más y un agradable calor nos invade. Comienzo a besar su cuello y poco a poco la voy despojando de sus vestimentas mientras que ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Finalmente terminamos acostados, únicamente cubiertos por las delicadas sábanas y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso y nos entregamos por completo al amor. No sabemos lo que nos depara el mañana, pero por ahora eso es lo que menos interesa.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿como andamos?, yo bastante bien. ¿La Razón?, creo (del verbo "aún no es seguro") que por fin voy a conseguir mi primer trabajo como director de cine. Me acabo de meter a un pequeño grupo de producción y me llegaron rumores de que en la mini entrevista que tuve con el que lo está coordinando me tiene en su lista de candidatos para dirigir un cortometraje. ¡Estoy feliz!, creo que por fin mi sueño se está realizando. Bueno, auqnue seguramente estarán diciendo "¿y eso a mi que?", así que no los sigo aburriendo con esto, jeje.

Como sabrán en mis historias me gusta jugar con los villanos y a veces hacerlos muuuuuy despreciables...y creo que a esta historia ya le hacía falta un malvado. ¿Quién es?, pues lean y lo sabrán. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 5: Secreto

Pensamientos de Manny:

El sol ya está apareciendo por el horizonte y mis compañeros de grupo y yo ya nos encontramos vestidos y preparados, dentro de lo que cabe, para iniciar la nueva misión aérea que se nos ha encomendado. Algo dentro de mí me dice que realmente nos dirigimos a nuestros funerales y que nada buena saldrá de todo esto. Pero por más que quiero renunciar a esto no puedo, simplemente no puedo traicionar a los demás.

Despedirme de nueva manera de Frida fue aún más difícil de lo que esperaba. Nunca olvidaré la maravillosa sensación de despertar junto a Frida y percibir su embriagadora presencia y su adictivo aroma cerca de mí. Lloró mucho a la hora de despedirnos e intentó convencerme nuevamente de que abandonara la misión, pero finalmente creo que entendió mi posición. Solo espero vivir lo suficiente como para verla otra vez.

Antes de abordar nuestros respectivos aviones, Rodríguez nos cita a todos en privado para darnos las instrucciones de lo que espera que hagamos. La dichosa misión resulta ser únicamente un absurdo plan para bombardear la Ciudad Shogún desde el aire y de esa manera encubrir el ataque marítimo, ninguno de los miembros del grupo estamos de acuerdo con ello pero sabemos que no vale la pena ponernos a discutir.

Un rato después ya nos encontramos sobre nuestros aviones y tras recibir la señal despegamos rumbo a nuestro destino. Aún no me queda claro cómo es que Rodríguez ha conseguido tanto equipo, después de todo él mismo dijo que con la destrucción de Ciudad Milagro habíamos quedado prácticamente desprotegidos y de la nada saca armas, refuerzos, portaaviones y estos tres cazas para atacar.

En cada avión viajamos dos personas, a mí me tocó viajar con Davi mientras que en los otros dos viajan Diego con Aarón y Sega con Rio respectivamente.

-¿Y bien Manny?- me dice Davi -¿Cómo crees que nos vaya?-

-Tendremos suerte si salimos ilesos de ahí, Davi- le respondo.

-No seas pesimista, ya antes regresamos con bien, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?- me pregunta.

-Antes tuvimos suerte, y no me gusta andar tentando al destino- le digo.

-Relájate, Manny, todo saldrá bien- me dice Aarón a través del radio y desde la ventanilla lo vemos volando cerca de nosotros mientras nos hace un gesto tranquilizador.

-Eso espero- le respondo.

Me alegra ver que todos tienen cierta esperanza de que todo se arregle, o por lo menos lo fingen muy bien, yo personalmente me siento cada vez más inseguro y algo me dice que la suerte que hemos tenido ahora está a punto de acabarse y de llevarnos a la tragedia. Pero por el bien de los demás trato de no demostrarlo. No quiero obligarlos a cargar este sentimiento que tengo. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que me he equivocado, tal vez ellos tengan la razón y yo solo sea un pobre neurótico que aún no supera la pérdida de su familia. Sea lo que sea, la respuesta nos espera kilómetros adelante, en el espacio aéreo de la Ciudad Shogún.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pensamientos Frida:

No me agrada nada lo que está sucediendo, me duele muchísimo separarme de Manny nuevamente y es aún pero el hecho de no estar segura de si lo volveré a ver. Todo este asunto de la guerra contra esos orientales me parece una tontería, una tontería que ya cobró la vida de varios de nuestros compañeros. Claro que estoy dolida y furiosa con ellos por haberme quitado a mi familia, pero concuerdo con Manny en la idea de que solo estamos empeorando las cosas.

Aún así creo que debería sentirme afortunada. Nunca fui muy afecta a eso de recibir un trato especial por ser mujer pero en estos momentos me alegra que así haya sido. El pobre Manny tiene que arriesgar su vida día a día y literalmente sufrir un infierno mientras que yo me ocupo de los heridos y cosas por el estilo. Debo decir que mi labor no es para nada agradable, desde que esto empezó he tenido que presenciar las mas horripilantes heridas que jamás vi e incluso he visto morir a varios, algunos de ellos amigos míos.

Manny está muy enojado con Rodríguez y en cierto modo yo también, aunque a estas alturas ya no sé ni que pensar. Me siento como cuando era niña y no podía salir a jugar debido a la lluvia, me sentía indignada y frustrada por el hecho de no tener a quien culpar. Lo que más me preocupa es el bienestar de mi novio, no es como decir "al rato regresa", la angustia de que le pase algo malo es algo que definitivamente no me deja dormir.

Con la esperanza de que estos pensamientos abandonen por uno rato mi cabeza decido irme a la parte interior del barco para seguir con mis ocupaciones. Mamá siempre me decía que en su juventud trabajaba para olvidar sus penas, cosa que nunca se me hizo lógico pero cada quien sus cosas. Me siento mal de nunca haber escuchado sus palabras y ahora que ya no está aquí me he propuesto hacer todo lo posible por honrar su recuerdo.

Mientras camino por la borda hacia la enfermería me doy cuenta de que Rodríguez está entrando en su camarote acompañado por unos cuantos hombres de aspecto rudo que nunca había visto antes. Con esta ya son como 5 reuniones secretas que ese sujeto ha mantenido desde que llegué a este lugar, se me hace muy extraño pero realmente no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme.

Llegó al cuarto donde resguardan a los heridos y de nueva cuenta siento el golpe de aquel olor a sangre y ese lastimero sonido de dolor. No sé que es peor, el tener que soportarlos a todos o imaginarme en el lugar de esas pobres almas. Me ha tocado presenciar cada espectáculo que me hace sufrir tanto como si yo misma hubiera recibido las balas y cuchilladas por parte de los soldados enemigos.

Justo en ese momento llegan otras dos chicas cargando en una camilla a un muchacho que no reconozco con una fea herida en el hombro, por lo visto alguien le clavó algo en esa parte en medio de una reciente batalla. Antes debo decir que tuvo suerte, sobrevivió, hace una semana llegó alguien con una herida similar pero no duró ni cinco minutos. Fue horrible tener que mentirle diciéndole que todo saldría bien cuando se notaba a leguas que no la iba a librar.

La doctora principal revisa al herido y por su expresión me doy cuenta de que tiene esperanzas, sin duda sentirá mucho dolor en los próximos minutos pero al menos se recuperará. Mientras yo sostengo los materiales ella le limpia la herida, le pone unos líquidos color raro y eventualmente comienza a suturar la herida. Terminado esto me voltea a ver y con una ligera sonrisa me indica que ha concluido con el proceso. Solo resta desinfectar y eliminar el exceso de sangre que aún mancha la piel del chico.

-¿Puedes ir por mas vendajes, Frida? Ya se nos están terminando- me dice amablemente.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo al almacén de suministros donde guardamos también el material médico. Al entrar en él me doy cuenta de que Rodríguez aún está en medio de su junta, debido a que el almacén está justo al lado del camarote de nuestro líder y que la pared es bastante delgada se puede escuchar claramente su conversación y sus risas histéricas que no sé si me causan miedo o mas risa.

Comienzo a esculcar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y encuentro el paquete de vendajes. Luego me dispongo a colocar todo en su lugar nuevamente no puedo evitar escuchar las palabras de esos hombres hablando a unos cuantos metros detrás de la pared.

-Así es caballeros, ya mandé a un grupo aéreo para bombardear a esos mal nacidos- dice Rodríguez.

-Perfecto, la fase uno está por fin completada- dice uno de sus acompañantes.

-Finalmente todo ese petróleo será nuestro- dice otro de ellos.

-Sí, lástima por esos muchachos, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos y ser "carne de cañón"- dice otro.

-Olvídenlos, sea lo que sea que les ocurra se lo merecen. Esos mocosos me han estado causando muchos problemas últimamente, en verdad no puedo esperar que los Kamikazes los acaben- oigo hablar a Rodríguez provocándome un inmenso odio y miedo.

-Por lo visto a ti no te importa nada mas que esa riqueza, ¿verdad amigo?- le dice uno de los que lo acompañan.

-Nunca te creí capaz de destruir tu propia ciudad y sacrificar a toda esa gente solo para apoderarte del petróleo de Ciudad Shogún- le dice otro.

-Solo así se puede sobresalir en este mundo, mi estimado Chávez- le responde Rodríguez.

-En fin, no es nuestro problema, por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por el ataque marítimo. Una vez que eliminemos al Séptimo Samurái y a su hijo Toshiro los demás será pan comido- dice otro.

-Solo espero que nadie descubra la verdad sobre este asunto- dice uno mas.

-Lo dudo, Cárdenas, aún creen que la Ciudad Shogún es la responsable por el bombardeo a la ciudad y que ellos son los que quieren nuestro petróleo, el cual no existe, jeje- dice ese enano con maldad.

Ya no puedo escuchar nada mas, lentamente trato de salir de ahí lo antes posible pero en mi intento termino tirando un frasco lleno de cápsulas, las cuales caen al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido. Me quedo congelada rogando por que no me haya escuchado pero esa esperanza se esfuma casi al instante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Chávez.

-No lo sé- dice Cárdenas.

-Fue en el almacén de suministros, mejor vamos a ver- dice Rodríguez.

Ya sin importarme nada salgo corriendo de ahí y me dirijo a la rampa de acceso al barco, no puedo permanecer un minuto más a bordo. Mientras corro escucho la voz de Rodríguez diciendo con furia.

-¡Es Suárez, seguramente escuchó todo, no la dejen escapar!-

Al escuchar esto último el terror me invade, en que maldito momento me mandaron por vendajes. Como quisiera no haber escuchado nada pero para mi desgracia (y la de esos hombres), ahora conozco su terrible secreto. No puedo dejar que me capturen, si lo hacen seguro que no viviré para contarlo.

Ahora, en estos momentos, me encuentro corriendo por mi vida mientras esos malditos me pisan los talones. Por fortuna mi condición física es bastante buena y dudo que Rodríguez corra muy rápido. No puedo voltear atrás, no quiero verlos acercándose a mí para silenciarme, lo único que me importa es huir y encontrar a Manny cuanto antes. Su vida y la de los demás no solo está en riesgo, literalmente fueron ofrecidos en sacrificio para los funestos planes de esos infelices. Tengo que llegar antes de que algo malo e irremediable suceda.

Continuará………

Y aquí los voy a dejar por hoy, jeje, ¿se lo esperaban?, espero que no. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Proximamente subiré el siguiente y solo les puedo adelantar que...la historia se pondrá mas cruda. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno, a dos semanas de por fin terminar el semestre y casi completando mis trabajos finales les traigo el sexto capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo leS agrade. Y tal y como prometí...a partir de ahora seré mas malvado, jejeje, es hora de arruinar ciertas vidas y empezar a hacer daño a los personajes. Les avizo que no respondo por frustraciones ni traumas futuros.

El Tigre es de Jorge y Sandra, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 6: Lo Que Quería Evitar.

Pensamientos de Manny:

Ya casi llegamos al espacio aéreo de la Ciudad Shogún donde pronto comenzaremos a bombardear a civiles inocentes que nada nos han hecho. Horrible, lo sé, en verdad no quiero hacer esto y menos luego de haber vivido en carne propia un atentado como el que estamos a punto de cometer. Hace rato que ni Davi ni yo hemos dicho nada, y supongo que los demás tampoco puesto que el radio ha estado sumamente silencioso.

Me imagino que todos se sienten igual que yo al hacer esto, ni siquiera Diego y su gran expediente criminal está preparado para una acción tan atroz. No se trata de un robo o algún acto vandálico, estamos hablando de vidas humanas que pronto desaparecerán por nuestra culpa. Sin duda mi padre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba por todo esto, ni siquiera sé si Granpapi hubiera aprobado tanta maldad.

-También te sientes fatal por esto, ¿verdad?- escucho la voz de Davi hablándome.

Yo únicamente le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza y una débil y triste sonrisa se asoma por su cara a la vez que mira la ciudad cada vez más cerca.

-Y pensar que de niño yo soñaba con ser el más grande súper héroe de todos los tiempos. Y ahora me encuentro aquí a punto de asesinar a todo un pueblo que ni siquiera conozco- me dice.

-Lo sé, yo me siento igual que tú- le contesto.

-Pero tú al menos si tuviste la oportunidad de ser un héroe. Ayudaste a mucha gente y derrotaste a muchos villanos como Sartana de los Muertos- me contesta en un tono melancólico –Yo nunca logré ser más que el chico raro de la escuela disfrazado de burro y de quien todos se burlaban-.

-No digas eso, claro que fuiste un héroe. Me atrevería a decir que en ocasiones fuiste mejor que yo- le digo –Dos veces me salvaste la vida y superando todos los obstáculos que se te presentaron acabaste con enemigos que todos consideraban invencibles-

-Solo fue el robot de tu abuelo y ese monstruo alebrije que resultó ser mujer y que casi te come- me dice en un tono un poco más animado.

-¿Lo ves?, nadie pudo contra eso más que tu. Además de que lo lograste cuando pocos creyeron en ti- termino de decirle y veo con alegría que mis palabras lo han reconfortado.

-Tú siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, Manny, y solo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que estés aquí en estos momentos- me dice.

Le sonrío, todo su apoyo en verdad hace más amena esta tontería. De repente escuchamos la voz de Diego en la radio hablándonos desde otro avión. Su tono es de desesperación y nos altera a ambos.

-¡Maldita sea, chicos, ya nos vieron!- lo oímos decir.

-¡¿Qué?!- decimos al unísono.

-¡Esos infelices ya nos detectaron!, ¡Miren al frente!- nos dice.

Davi y yo lo obedecemos y contemplamos con horror como una horda de aviones Kamikazes se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia donde estamos. Sus intenciones son obvias e instintivamente damos un grito de terror.

-¡No pueden atacarnos!, ¡Ni siquiera nos han contactado para preguntarnos qué hacemos en su espacio aéreo!, ¡Es lo que siempre hacen cuando ven a un avión no identificado!- comienza a decir histéricamente Davi.

-¡De seguro alguien ya les dio la noticia de que atacaríamos!- dice Aarón por la radio.

-¿A quién le importa eso?, ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!- dice Rio.

-¡Demasiado tarde!, **¡Cuidado!**- grita Sega a la vez que una lluvia de disparos nos impactan.

El insoportable sonido de la alarma del avión comienza a taladrar mis odios y como si estuviéramos en una turbulencia todo el vehículo comienza a temblar por los impactos.

-**¡¿Qué hacemos Manny?!**- me grita Davi aterrado.

-**¡Lo que vinimos a hacer!**- le grito a la vez que tomó los controles del armamento y empiezo a disparar como neurótico hacia los otros aviones.

-**¡¿Qué haces?!**- me grita.

-**¡Mejor ellos que nosotros!**- le contesto justo en el momento en que le doy a uno de ellos y lo hago explotar en el aire.

-¡Bien Manny!- escucho a Sega.

-¡Vamos chicos, es hora de la acción!- dice Rio.

Los tres aviones comenzamos a disparar y a batallar nuevamente por nuestras vidas. Las balas impactan en el metal y nubes de humo llenan el aire.

-¡Le di!- escuchamos la voz de Aarón.

-Genial, pero hay que tener cuidado, recuerden que los Kamikazes no se caracterizan por disparar- nos dice Diego.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?- comienza a decir Rio pero es interrumpido por el desgarrador grito de Sega.

-**¡Rio, cuidado con el…!**- el grito se detiene de repente, la señal se va y no escuchamos las voces de nuestros amigos, solo una gran explosión bastante cerca.

-¡Rio, Sega!, ¿Qué pasó?- les pregunto preocupado pero no obtengo respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Davi angustiado.

-¡Por favor contesten!- vuelvo a intentar pero sigo sin escuchar nada. Poco después escucho la voz de Diego con tono entrecortado.

-Olvídalo Manny… ya no van a responder- me dice tristemente.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto temiendo a su respuesta, la cual termina ya no siendo necesaria puesto que justo frente a nosotros vemos fragmentos de dos aviones cayendo al vacío y ardiendo en llamas frente a nosotros.

Davi se queda estupefacto y sus ojos se cristalizan, por unos segundos el tiempo se detiene y con el alma destrozada veo el parche que Sega siempre usa en el ojo cayendo a escasos metros de nosotros.

-**¡Nooooo!**- grito comprendiendo todo. Uno de esos aviones Kamikazes acaba de estrellarse así mismo con ellos…mis amigos. Siento las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y una enorme tristeza me invade. Esos infelices realmente estuvieron dispuestos a suicidarse solo para destruirnos.

-**¡Manny, no te distraigas!**- me grita Aarón en el instante que una de nuestras alas se desprende y empezamos a desplomarnos hacia el océano. Davi y yo comenzamos a gritar mientras vemos la superficie marina acercándose cada vez más y mas. Escucho a Diego y Aarón gritándonos, sin duda ya se dieron cuenta de que nos han derribado.

El mar está cerca, muy cerca. El ruido es insoportable, el miedo nos domina, el aire se hace pesado. La cara de Frida aparece nuevamente en mi mente y Davi suelta sus controles para aferrarse a mi brazo. Un gran vértigo se forma en mi pecho, por fortuna no dura mucho puesto que el impacto llega finalmente. El agua golpea el cristal quebrándolo parcialmente, la cabina se está inundando. La oscuridad y el silencio lo consumen todo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pensamientos de Frida:

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado corriendo, lo único que entiendo es que ya me estoy cansando y esos hombres no dejan de seguirme. Me duele el pecho, el aire me falta y las piernas me tiemblan, ya no puedo seguir así, necesito ocultarme.

Encuentro un espacio lleno de matorrales e instintivamente salto detrás de ellos. Me quedo ahí ocultándome mientras siento como mi corazón golpea mi pecho desde dentro y respiro agitadamente. Rodríguez y sus acompañantes llegan finalmente y comienzan a buscarme. Tengo miedo y no sé cómo voy a salir de esta.

-Ya no la veo- dice uno de ellos.

-Búsquenla, no pudo ir lejos- dice Rodríguez.

Suena el teléfono celular de otro de esos hombres y este contesta, mientras tanto los demás siguen buscándome. Me quedo en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando que dejen de buscar y se vayan a otro lado.

Veo horrorizada como Rodríguez se acerca a donde yo estoy, tengo que hacer algo, de lo contrario me va a descubrir. Cada vez se acerca más, entonces encuentro una rama tirada cerca de mí e instintivamente la tomo. Desesperado, tal vez, pero no me va a quedar de otra más que golpearlo y tratar de huir.

-Señor- le dice el hombre del celular logrando que se distraiga y se aleje.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Rodríguez.

-Está hecho- le responde provocándome un dolor y una desesperación terrible –Los aviones que mandó ya fueron eliminados-

-Perfecto- dice Rodríguez –Por fin nos liberamos de Rivera y de los otros estorbos-

-**¡No, Manny!**- digo en voz alta olvidando por completo mi necesidad de seguir oculta. Todos me ven y antes de que pueda reaccionar me sujetan por ambos brazos, pero la verdad ya no me importa.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso?- le digo a Rodríguez con todo el odio que puedo externar.

-Ellos se lo buscaron, pero tranquila, pronto volverás a verlos en el mas allá- termina de decirme a la vez que una risa cínica se escapa de sus asquerosos labios.

Ya no quiero luchar más, si de verdad Manny se ha ido ya no tengo nada más porque vivir. Dejo de oponer resistencia y sigo a esos hombres de regreso al barco, donde mi vida pronto terminará. Me siento tan sola ahora, no puedo creer que mi Manny me haya dejado, solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Continuará………

Sip, ser un autor despiadado es taaaaaan divertido. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, pues bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ahora mas que agradecerles sus reviews y lo de que El Tigre no me pertenece a mi sino a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 7: Regreso a Casa

Pensamientos de Manny:

Siempre odié las clases de natación a las que papá me obligó asistir cuando era más pequeño, pero ahora agradezco haberlas tomado. Aún no se cómo es que logré salir del avión y sacar a Davi antes de que fuera arrastrado hasta el fondo del mar. Para mi desgracia mi amigo se encuentra inconsciente y el tener que cargar con él hasta la orilla no me ayuda en nada, pero claro que no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo.

Afortunadamente el mar está tranquilo en estos momentos y no tardo demasiado en llegar hasta una pequeña y oculta playa de la Ciudad Shogún. Con un gran esfuerzo salgo del agua llevando a Davi en la espalda, luego lo coloco boca arriba y compruebo que sus signos vitales están bien. Con alivio me doy cuenta que mi amigo solo perdió el conocimiento temporalmente y creo conveniente dejarlo descansar un rato.

Ya no escucho disparos ni nada, miro al cielo y veo que algunas nubes de humo aún siguen ahí pero los aviones Kamikazes han desaparecido. Entonces el recuerdo de mis amigos Sega y Rio cayendo rodeados en llamas y metal me llena de tristeza. Sabía que si seguíamos con esto algo malo pasaría tarde o temprano y por desgracia estaba en lo cierto.

La necedad y deseos de venganza de Rodríguez ya cobraron dos victimas más. Rio y Sega aún tenían toda una vida por delante y no es justo que todo terminara para ellos y menos de esta manera. Ahora tengo que ver como saldremos de esto… ¿Y qué habrá sido de Aarón y de Diego?

El espacio vacío de aviones me hace pensar lo peor. Esos Kamikazes nunca se detienen hasta destruir completamente a sus enemigos. Temo que también Aarón y Diego hayan corrido con la misma suerte que los otros. No, no podría soportarlo, ya perdí a dos de mis compañeros, no quiero enterarme que solo Davi y yo seguimos con vida.

Me siento en la arena y me quedo contemplando la playa, sus cristalinas aguas y el completo silencio que reina ahora podrían hacer de este un perfecto momento de relajación, claro, en otras circunstancias. –Por favor, regresen- murmuro para mi mismo sabiendo que nadie puede escucharme.

Me quedo un rato sin hacer nada, solo meditando en cómo es que esos orientales se enteraron de que los atacaríamos. La única explicación que se me ocurre es que alguien nos haya delatado, no es muy probable pero tampoco es imposible que entre nosotros haya un traidor. Esa idea revolotea en mi cabeza por unos momentos hasta que desaparece casi por completo al notar algo moviéndose en el agua.

Al principio creo que solo es basura arrastrada por la marea hasta que noto que sea lo que sea es algo vivo. No es un delfín ni un tiburón, dudo que se acerquen tanto a la orilla. Además no es solo una cosa, son dos…dos seres vivos…dos humanos… ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Son Aarón y Diego! Inmediatamente me levanto y corro hacia ellos para ayudarlos y de paso darles un fuerte abrazo para expresarles lo feliz que estoy de verlos a salvo.

Al verme ellos también se muestran felices y hasta Diego parece haber olvidado todo el odio que por tantos años me tuvo. Una vez que comprueban que me encuentro bien me preguntan por Davi, cosa a la que yo respondo señalándoles el sitio donde nuestro amigo descansa.

-Está inconsciente, pero estable- les digo para tranquilizarlos.

-Menos mal, temíamos que no la hubieran librado- me dice Aarón.

-Lástima que no todos lo logramos- dice Diego melancólico y Aarón y yo bajamos la mirada sintiendo un tremendo vacío.

-Tenías razón, Manny, si nos hubiéramos retirado antes esto no habría pasado- me dice Aarón.

-Ya no vale la pena pensar en eso…a Sega y a Rio no les hubiera gustado- le digo.

-Pero les juro que esto no se va a quedar así, no sé cómo pero algún día los vengaré a ambos, eso se los aseguro- dice Diego apretando los puños.

-No te recomiendo que pienses así, Diego, ya vez lo que los deseos de venganza nos han hecho hasta ahora- le dice Aarón.

-Lo sé, pero el caso es que Sega y Rio están muertos y no podemos quedarnos así nomás- termina.

-El vengarnos no nos los va a devolver- digo –Creo que lo mejor es tratar de sobrevivir nosotros cuatro-

Ya no podemos continuar la conversación puesto que en ese momento Davi despierta. Al darnos cuenta corremos a él para asegurarnos de que ya está mejor y una vez que eso está hecho nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido con Sega y Rio. Normalmente habríamos tratado de ocultárselo por ser el más pequeño, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y sería peor para él.

La noticia le afecta bastante y tenemos que esperar un rato hasta que nuestro amigo deje de llorar. No es para menos, no todos los días uno presencia la muerte de alguien cercano. No es justo que alguien tan joven como él tenga que pasar por todo esto, pero ya no importa eso, nos guste o no estamos metidos en este embrollo y solo podemos ver cómo salir de él.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Diego.

-Pues creo que hay que intentar regresar a casa- le contesto.

-¿Pero cómo?, nuestra base está muy lejos y ya no tenemos transporte- dice Davi deprimido.

-Además esos brutos nos han de estar buscando- dice Aarón.

-No lo creo, seguramente piensan que ya estamos muertos- les digo.

-Cierto, al habernos derribado es lo más lógico- termina Diego.

-Aunque lo que dice Davi es cierto, los demás están muy lejos y no podremos llegar sin un transporte- les digo.

-Yo puedo construir uno con las partes de los aviones- dice Diego.

-El problema es que esas partes se encuentran en el fondo del océano- dice Aarón desanimándonos un poco.

-Tardaremos una eternidad en sacarlos de ahí- dice Davi cada vez más descorazonado.

-Hay otra opción, es un tanto descabellada pero tal vez funcione- dice Diego.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto.

-Los Kamikazes normalmente atacan cerca de su base, eso significa que cerca de aquí debe haber un aeropuerto militar. Tal vez podamos infiltrarnos ahí y tomar uno o dos aviones- explica.

-Sería muy peligroso… pero tal vez funcione- digo.

-Creo que no tenemos otra salida- dice Aarón.

Y así es como comenzamos una nueva misión, una en la que nos jugamos todo. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en divisar la pequeña base militar de la Ciudad Shogún, notamos que hay un buen grupo de guardias custodiando todas las entradas y comprendemos que será más difícil de lo pensado. Nos quedamos unas horas ocultos esperando y pensando en una manera de ingresar y nuestra oportunidad llega cuando dos guardas, aparentemente en su hora de descanso, pasan cerca de nosotros.

Casi instintivamente, Aarón y yo los tomamos por sorpresa noqueándolos para hacerlos perder el conocimiento. Los amarramos y amordazamos, no sin antes quitarles sus uniformes. Eventualmente los dejamos ocultos tras la maleza y nos disfrazamos con sus ropas. Desesperado, tal vez, pero no se nos ocurre nada mejor por el momento.

Al no contar con suficientes uniformes para hacernos pasar todos por soldados orientales decidimos atarles las manos a Davi y a Diego y hacerlos pasar por nuestros prisioneros. Tomamos unos segundos para reunir valor y nos encaminamos a la entrada rezando por qué no nos descubran. Espero que no sea necesario ningún tipo de contraseña y que los guardias no se fijen en nuestras caras, de lo contrario tendremos problemas graves.

Gracias al cielo nos topamos con guardias bastante distraídos y algo torpes, puesto que nos permiten la entrada tan solo con vernos llegar llevando a los dos rehenes. Intentamos no correr para no levantar sospechas, aunque nuestro paso es continuo, realmente queremos salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Una vez que nadie nos vigila desatamos a Diego y a Davi y buscamos las plataformas de despegue.

Caminamos sigilosamente intentando evitar todo tipo de contacto con los guardias y las cámaras de seguridad. Siento mucho miedo, comienzo a sudar como nunca antes y una horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento recibiré un disparo en la cabeza me atosiga. Hasta ahora todo va bien, sin mayores complicaciones, como desearía que las cosas no cambiaran pero pronto me doy cuenta de que es demasiado bueno para durar.

Una alarma comienza a sonar y una voz se escucha por el altavoz hablando en una lengua que todos desconocemos. Únicamente Aarón, quien fue obligado a estudiar un poco de este idioma durante los entrenamientos, entiende con horror lo que dicen.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?- le pregunto.

Aarón me mira y con la angustia reflejada en el rostro me dice -…"intrusos"-.

No hacen faltas más explicaciones, entendemos que nos han descubierto. Por lo visto esos guardias de la entrada no eran tan torpes como pensamos y solo nos permitieron entrar para atraparnos. Corremos desesperados por un largo pasillos mientras escuchamos las pisadas de montones de soldados siguiéndonos cada vez más cerca. No sé en qué momento llegamos hasta las plataformas donde un solo avión nos espera.

-No cabremos los cuatro en él, tal vez 3 de nosotros si lo logren pero no todos- dice Davi.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que las cosas están mal, mi amigo tiene razón, con suerte tres de nosotros lograrían caber ahí pero no existe posibilidad de que los 4 lo hagamos. No sé qué hacer, uno de nosotros va a tener que quedarse. En ese momento Aarón me toma por el hombro y con una mirada triste me dice –Váyanse, yo los distraeré-

-No Aarón, no te vamos a dejar aquí- le digo

-¡Solo háganlo!, ¡Yo estaré bien!- nos dice con un tono tan rudo y decidido que, aunque sabemos que lo último es mentira, no nos atrevemos a contradecirlo.

Con un profundo dolor abordamos el avión. Diego logra encenderlo y hacerlo despegar. Escuchamos disparos y unas cuantas ráfagas de fuego pasan al lado de nosotros Algunas balas le dan al avión pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detenernos. Ninguno nos atrevemos a mirar atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos conseguimos escapar de ahí y volamos camino a casa. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, la tristeza nos invade y no hablamos para nada durante el viaje. Solo una pequeña frase sale de mis labios mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar: "Gracias Aarón"

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ¿cómo están?, yo por mi parte súper feliz por que hoy temrinpe oficialmente el semestre pasando todas mis materias, al fin soy libre, yujuuuuu. Bueno, pues como saben me gusta festejar mi felicidad fastidiando personajes de fanfics, así que ya saben a lo que se atienen con este capítulo. Les quiero agradecer sus reviews y sus animos para con esta historia, en la cual creo que ya se em está pasando la mano.

Por ahí me preguntaban que había ocurrido con Zoe Aves en este fic, y la respuesta es...que no tengo idea, jeje. Afortunadamente nunca he estado en una guerra verdadera y espero nunca estar, pero tengo entendido que una de las tantas cosas que hacen tan feos esos momentos es cuando seres cercanos desaparecen y nadie sabe que fue de ellos, si viven aún o no, precisamente por eso no mencionó a muchos de los personajes de El Tigre aquí, para mantener ese pequeño suspenso sobre lo que les pudo haber ocurrido. Así que en lo que respecta a la suerte de Zoe, pues se loos dejo a su imaginación...puede estar sana y salva en un país lejano donde persigue conejos, o puede estar en el otro mundo (que sádico me escuché).

Bueno, los dejo por ahora. Faltan solo dos capítulos para que esto termine. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 8: La Traición

Pensamientos de Manny:

No puedo creer que Aarón también nos haya dejado, es horrible ver como mis amigos poco a poco van cayendo como si sus vidas no valieran ni un churro. Davi está muy acongojado y Diego casi no ha hablado, creo que se quiere hacer el fuerte pero se que para él también ha sido muy dura la muerte de Aarón. Después de todo fue su compañero de avión cuando apenas nos dirigíamos a la Ciudad Shogún.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-¿Tu qué crees?- me contesta cortantemente.

-Lo siento, pregunta tonta- le respondo sintiéndome un perfecto estúpido.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?- me dice con el tono entrecortado.

-Pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros- le contesto –Por eso mismo se sacrificó, para evitar que otro fuera el que desapareciera-

-Maldita guerra- lo escucho murmurar a la vez que no puede más y unas cuantas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que yo pilotee?- le pregunto tratando de hacerlo sentir apoyado.

-No, gracias, yo puedo- me responde tristemente.

-De acuerdo, pero si te cansas o algo así no dudes en avisarme. Le digo.

-Lo haré- me dice secamente.

El resto del viaje me ocupo en tratar de animar a Davi, quien finalmente se queda dormido acurrucado en mi hombro. Quisiera creer que ya todo acabó y que este regreso a casa es definitivo, mas se que ese enano de Rodríguez ya debe tener una nueva misión suicida para nostros. Hiervo en rabia al pensar que por culpa de su necedad ya han muerto tres personas en menos de un día.

Pero esta vez no me voy a quedar callado, ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen ni que me acusen de desertor. Apenas lleguemos me dirigiré con ese zopenco y le diré un par de cosas, entre las cuales será nuestra renuncia definitiva. Me iré lejos de ellos junto con Frida, Davi y Diego, buscaremos otra ciudad donde vivir y nos olvidaremos de todo esto. Si ese insecto quiere continuar hasta que lo maten, pues allá él.

Va a ser algo muy incomodo, pero ya bastantes cosas hemos pasado como para seguir cumpliendo órdenes absurdas. Si la Ciudad Shogún quiere ese susodicho petróleo, que se lo lleven, a mí la verdad ya no me importa nada. ¿Para qué queremos petróleo cuando ya se nos ha quitado lo más importante? No, ya me decidí, es momento de olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir con nuestras vidas, o por lo menos lo que queda de ellas.

Unas cuantas horas después llegamos hasta el portaaviones del cual habíamos partido, me sorprende que aún esté aquí, se suponía que debería estar realizando el ataque marítimo. Diego aterriza el avión con gran maestría, no sin antes avisar por la radio que somos nosotros. Supongo que más de uno se sobresaltaron al ver un avión de la Ciudad Shogún acercándose a ellos.

Una vez en el firme suelo del barco, varios soldados se acercan a nosotros para recibirnos. Me molesta mucho ver que casi nadie presta atención al hecho de que solo tres de nosotros regresamos, aunque era de esperarse, esto es la guerra después de todo. No me detengo a saludar a nadie y solo ignoro las múltiples preguntas de los otros. Lo único que digo es -¿Donde está Rodríguez?-

Uno de ellos me señala hacia su camarote mostrándome el camino y sin más me dirijo ahí. No veo a Frida por ningún lado pero por el momento tengo otras preocupaciones, es momento de poner en su lugar a ese individuo. Ni siquiera me molesto en llamar a la puerta, entro como si nada encontrándome a ese hombre y su mirada de perplejidad al verme. Como si no me esperara.

-¿Tu?- me dice

-Sí, yo- le digo cortantemente.

-Pensé que estabas muerto- me dice anonadado.

-Poco faltó para eso, y es precisamente por eso por lo que vengo a hablar- le digo en tono desafiante.

-¡Yo no fui, te lo juro!- me grita extrañándome, sabía que su conciencia no era nada buena pero nunca creí que estuviera tan paranoico.

-Tranquilo, solo vengo a decirte que sea cual sea la nueva misión ya no tomaremos parte de esto. Nos vamos- termino.

Un aire de alivio llega a su cara y me da la impresión de que un gran peso acaba de quitársele de encima. Nuevamente esa expresión de autoridad que tanto detesto se dibuja en su mirada y como si nada sucediera me vuelve a hablar.

-Ah, bueno, me parece bien- me contesta extrañándome aún más.

-¿Ah si?- le digo perplejo.

-Claro, ya has servido suficiente, creo que es justo que tú y tus amigos descansen- me dice.

-Los que quedamos, tres de mis amigos no lo lograron- le contesto con resentimiento.

-Mmm, lamento escuchar eso. Pero tranquilo, ahora serán libres- me responde en un extraño tono de satisfacción.

-Y quiero que Frida también- le exijo.

-Por supuesto, de hecho acabo de llevar a Frida a una…habitación especial para que se relaje, ¿Por qué no me acompañas por ella?- me pregunta.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y lo sigo por la cubierta. Rodríguez me conduce hasta una puerta de metal bastante gruesa. No se escucha lo que hay del otro lado y un nuevo presentimiento malo llega a mí. -¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto.

-Oh, solo es un camarote para tripulantes…especiales- me dice con un tono sombrío.

En ese momento abre la puerta mostrándome uno de los espectáculos más horripilantes que jamás he tenido la desgracia de presenciar. Frida, mi Frida, se encuentra atada de pies y manos y con la cara llena de moretones como si alguien la hubiera golpeado cruelmente. Instintivamente corro hacia ella completamente aterrorizado.

-¡No, Frida!, ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- le pregunto a Rodríguez.

Noto entonces que ese hombre acaba de sacar una pistola de su chamarra y que ahora me apunta con ella. –Solo le dimos una lección para que deje de meterse en donde no la llaman- me dice –Y ahora que lo sabes tendré que acabar contigo-

-¡Maldito!, ¡Traidor!- le digo indignado.

-Lo siento, Manuel, no es nada personal…bueno, de hecho si, jeje- me dice con la maldad reflejada en su cara.

-¡Tu lo planeaste todo!, ¡sabías que la Ciudad Shogún nos esperaba y nos mandaste ahí para que nos eliminaran- le grito.

-Si, por desgracia tuviste que escaparte, solo haces las cosas más difíciles- me responde –Adiós, estúpido-

Justo se dispone a tirar del gatillo cuando Davi y Diego lo taclean por detrás haciéndolo caer al suelo. Por lo visto ellos nos siguieron y escucharon todo ya que ambos comienzan golpearlo con todo su odio mientras le gritan maldiciones.

-Malditos mocosos, me las van a pagar- dice reincorporándose y golpeando a Davi en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto yo libero a Frida de sus ataduras y la cargo sobre mi espalda para llevármela de ese horrible lugar. Me dispongo a salir de ahí cuando veo a Rodríguez apuntándome nuevamente con su arma. Me quedo congelado del miedo y entonces él dispara…mas la bala no me impacta a mí.

Antes de darme cuenta ya tengo a Diego parado frente a mí interponiéndose entre el mortal disparo y yo. Un quejido de dolor me confirma que Diego acaba de ser herido por protegerme.

-¡Diego, Noooooo!- grito.

-Estoy bien, vámonos de aquí- me dice débilmente. Aprovechando la situación, Davi le da un golpe en la nuca al viejo dejándolo inconsciente. Entonces usamos esa oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí y alejarnos lo mas que podemos antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. Corremos sin detenernos hasta encontrar un buen lugar para ocultarnos momentáneamente.

Coloco a Frida cerca de un árbol, entonces me doy cuenta de que Diego está sangrando más de la cuenta, y con razón, la bala le impactó directo en el estomago. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó hasta aquí con esa cosa incrustada en él. Está exhausto, no puede más y se desploma en el suelo. Davi y yo corremos hasta él y vemos con horror que su estado es peor de lo que creímos. Diego empieza a toser sangre y con lagrimas en los ojos nos dice.

-Creo que de esta ya no me salvo-

-¡No!, no digas eso- le suplica Davi.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto completamente triste.

-Tenía que protegerlos…son mis amigos- me responde con dificultad.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le digo.

-Quise hacerlo- me contesta.

-Muchas gracias… pero no te vayas- le digo llorando.

-Descuida, nos volveremos a ver- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa, pero no su característica sonrisa maligna de súper villano. Una sonrisa llena de amistad y cariño que nunca olvidaré. Y dicho esto, cierra sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Davi y yo abrazamos su cadáver sintiéndonos desolados y comenzamos a llorar sobre él. Las cosas solo han empeorado, otro camarada se ha ido y ahora sabemos que todo fue una mentira, nos traicionaron de la forma más nefasta. Ahora con esto solo una interrogante invade nuestras mentes: ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, ya salí de vacaciones, pasé todas mis materias, estoy a un semestre menos de terminar la carrera y ya no veo motivo para hacerlos esperar. Aquí les dejo el noveno y penultimo caítulo de esta historia. Y como saben, me quiero pasar de malo aquí, jeje, así que luego no acepto reclamos ni nada. Aunque supongo que muchos ya se imaginan como va a terminar esto. Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el capítulo. El Tigre es de Jorge y Sandra y bla, bla, bla. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 9: El Comienzo del Fin

Pensamiento de Manny:

Más o menos una hora nos tomó cavar una improvisada tumba para Diego, nuestro amigo quien hizo lo que nunca esperamos de él, sacrificarse por nosotros. Su partida me ha dejado muy dolido, después de todo le debo la vida y si Frida y yo estamos a salvo es gracias a él. Todo esto es más que horrible y en cierto modo me tranquiliza saber que mis amigos al menos ya no tienen que preocuparse por seguir con esto. Por fortuna ni Aarón, ni Sega, ni Rio supieron nunca que todo había sido una trampa. Al menos fallecieron apegándose a sus ideales.

Frida despertó justo en el momento en que colocábamos el cadáver de Diego dentro de su nuevo y sencillo lugar de descanso y al enterarse la forma en la que había muerto también sufrió bastante. Todos los problemas anteriores cuando él era el Dr. Chipotle Jr. y quería destruirme quedaron olvidados… Irónico, nunca pude recordar su nombre de malvado mientras vivía. Debió ser muy frustrante para él no haber podido siquiera que su archí enemigo recordara su identidad.

Una vez terminada la funesta tarea del improvisado funeral, me dedico a curar las heridas de Frida. En realidad no soy muy bueno en esto pero Frida si y me ayuda bastante con las instrucciones que me da. Me tortura darme cuenta de que debido a mi inexperiencia la estoy lastimando, y más por el hecho de que ella se contiene con todas sus fuerzas para no quejarse y preocuparme.

-Lo siento, Frida, te prometo terminar pronto- le digo totalmente avergonzado.

-Descuida, Manny. Lo que en verdad me duele es todo esto- me dice refiriéndose a nuestra actual situación.

-Lo sé, es horrible- le contesto.

-¿Creen que tengamos alguna esperanza?- nos pregunta Davi.

-Pues más nos vale, puesto que es lo único a lo que podemos encomendarnos ahora- le dice Frida.

-Malditos, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?- murmura refiriéndome a Rodríguez y a sus compañeros.

-Según escuché, la Ciudad Milagro nunca tuvo petróleo. Rodríguez se enteró que la Ciudad Shogún lo tiene y para conseguirlo planeo un auto atentado y así tener un pretexto de atacarlos y quitárselos- dice Frida.

-¿Eso significa que estuvimos pasando por todo esto solo para tomar algo que no era nuestro?- pregunta Davi desolado.

-Me temo que si- contesta.

-Tantas vidas perdidas, tanto dolor, tanta sangre…solo para saciar la ambición de ese infeliz- digo apretando los dientes.

-Tranquilo Manny- me dice Frida intentando calmarme.

-¡No puedo!, ¡Aarón, Rio, Sega y Diego están muertos! ¡Eso sin mencionar a nuestras familias y al resto de la Ciudad Milagro!- le digo en voz alta.

-Manny, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si te pones así- me dice Davi.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡Voy a regresar allá y acabaré con Rodríguez de una vez por todas- les digo casi gritando.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices?, no puedes ir allá y hacer eso- me dice Frida en tono severo.

-Ya nada nos va a regresar lo que perdimos, pero al menos quiero tener la satisfacción de tener mis garras machadas con la sangre de ese estúpido- les digo maléficamente.

Lo que sigue me agarra totalmente desprevenido, una tremenda cachetada proveniente de la mano de Frida golpea mi cara haciéndome regresar a la realidad. El dolor es grande y un fuerte ardor queda en la zona afectada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo a Frida.

-Perdón, pero tuve que hacerlo, decías locuras- me responde Frida.

-No eran locuras- le contesto en un tono bajo.

-Si lo eran. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que los deseos de venganza nos hicieron?... lo que le hicieron a nuestros amigos- dice Davi haciéndome pensar.

-Estabas tan en contra de esta guerra que el mismo Rodríguez trató de eliminarte. Y sin embargo sigues con nosotros, no lo eches a perder yendo para allá donde de seguro ya nos esperan- termina Frida.

-Además conociéndolos dudo que sea necesario regresar. Estoy seguro de que ellos ya están detrás de nosotros- continúa Davi.

Me quedo pensando, en verdad ellos tienen razón. No puedo creer con qué facilidad caí en ese estado que tanto he despreciado últimamente.

-Lo siento, tienen razón. No sé que me ocurrió- les digo.

-No es tu culpa, después de todo lo que hemos pasado me sorprende que hayas resistido tanto- me consuela Davi.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque Davi tiene razón, Rodríguez no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Ya debe haber mandado a sus secuaces para atraparnos.- dice Frida preocupada.

En efecto, como si hubieran sido invocados por una fuerza divina, montones de soldados llegan corriendo cargando sus armas y acompañados por unos cuantos tanques de guerra. Vemos al cielo y descubrimos algunos helicópteros buscándonos, afortunadamente los árboles nos ocultan por el momento de ellos, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de los soldados.

-¡Muévanse, sabandijas holgazanas!, ¡Encuentren a los traidores!- grita un hombre alto ataviado con uniforme y portando un buen número de insignias en su sombrero. Sin duda es el líder de la expedición.

Nos quedamos ocultos detrás de unos matorrales mirando asustados a nuestros perseguidores. Aún no nos han visto pero no pasará mucho antes de que nos atrapen, y siendo tantos no podremos contra ellos. No sé qué hacer, ¿Acaso esta pesadilla nunca terminará?

Davi me mira con complicidad de repente, no entiendo cómo puede mantener esa sonrisa burlona en un momento como este. Entonces mi pregunta es respondida cuando me doy cuenta de que mi compañero sujeta una granada en una de sus manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le murmuro alarmado.

-Se la quité a uno de los soldados que matamos hace unos días, pero lo importante es que con esto podemos escapar de aquí- me dice.

-¡Estás loco!, si arrojas eso nos van a descubrir- le digo.

-De todos modos lo van a hacer si nos quedamos aquí- me contesta. Entonces escuchamos nuevamente la horripilante voz del militar que capitanea nuestra búsqueda, pero esta vez no se oye tan distante…de hecho, se escucha justo a un lado nuestro.

-Vaya, con que aquí están, jeje- nos dice pegándonos un buen susto.

Por reacción intento sacar mi pistola pero ese hombre hace un movimiento rápido y me pega un tiro en la mano. El dolor es insoportable y un charco color rojo se forma frente a mis pies. Comienzo a gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones mientras que Frida me mira horrorizada. Davi también se percata de mi herida y en un ataque de furia se abalanza sobre aquel hombre.

-¡Desgraciado, nadie lastima a Manny!- le grita a la vez que intenta vanamente golpearlo.

Para su desgracia, y la nuestra, ese sujeto es tan grande como El Oso y con solo extender una mano logra detener a Davi. Una odiosa risa burlona sale de su boca y ante la impotencia de no poder hacerle nada Davi comienza a gritar maldiciones mientras que sus ojos se cristalizan.

Los demás soldados por su parte se han quedado tan entretenidos por la situación que no se molestan en interferir en la pelea, si es que a esto se le puede llamar pelea.

-Tienes agallas, niño, lo admito. Pero necesitas más que esos golpes para detenerme. ¿Por qué no te rindes?, tal vez consideremos dejarte vivir en una celda- le dice con tono maquiavélico.

-¡Jamás!, ¡Antes muerto!- grita nuestro amigo.

-Como quieras- le responde a la vez que lo empuja hacia atrás y se dispone a darle un tiro justo en la cara. Sin embargo no logra cumplir su malvado cometido puesto que sin que nadie lo notara, Frida tomó la pistola con la cual yo pretendía atacar y que cayó al suelo en el momento en que me dispararon en la mano. Con esa arma le acaba de disparar al militar hiriéndolo en el hombro y salvando a Davi.

Ese sujeto da un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras que Davi, aprovechando la situación se abalanza sobre sus piernas y se las arregla para hacerlo tropezar. El tipo cae al suelo y rueda colina abajo hasta el sitio donde está un precipicio. Poco después, ante la mirada atónita de los soldados, cae por el abismo. No queremos asomarnos a ver, solo escuchamos sus gritos de terror y luego del sonido de un fuerte golpe, seguido por un absoluto silencio.

Davi se reincorpora no creyendo que realmente acaba de asesinar a ese tipo arrojándolo al abismo. Una vez que lo asimila voltea a vernos y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

-Lo logré- dice levemente mientras nos muestra su pulgar levantado.

Frida y yo le devolvemos el gesto olvidando por un momento que varios soldados nos observan anonadados. –Bien Davi- le contesto.

-Y con esta ya son 3 veces que te salvo la vida… aunque esta vez Frida me ayudó- me dice bromeando. Frida y yo sonreímos hasta que escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de un disparo. Vemos hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir al agresor pero ninguno de los soldados se ha movido, de hecho parecen tan sorprendidos como nosotros.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto, entonces la verdad se descubre. Miro con angustia como Davi aún continúa con esa expresión alegre, como si no hubiera notado el disparo. De repente Frida me señala aterrorizada una línea roja que lentamente se va extendiendo por la frente de Davi. Instantes después… nuestro amigo cae inconsciente y no se levanta más.

-¿D…D…Davi?- pregunto tratando de entender que ocurrió.

-Se fue, Manuel, se fue- me contesta la voz de Rodríguez, quien sale detrás de un árbol con una pistola recién disparada apuntando hacia donde se encuentra nuestro ahora caído amigo Davi.

Continuará………


	10. Chapter 10

¿Pues que crees?... ¡Se acabó!, si, como lo leen. Esta historia está oficialmente conluída. La verdad tuvo mas exito del que esperaba cuando comencé a escribirla, me preocupaba mucho por todos los sucesos que puse, pero bueno, creo que no quedó tan mal al final. No se si les advertí que no esperaran un final muy feliz, de hecho tal vez me la mienten cuando lean el ultimo parrafo pero ni modo, así es la vida de un autor, jeje.

Como ya es mi costumbre, les quiero agradecer y dedicar este fic a:

**Hybrid Shion**

**LaTigressa**

**xXTigreForeverXx**

**ALICIA LA 5050**

**dancingRAINBOWS**

**gAtItO-kun**

**Lolla Diianna 11**

**La Tigresa dj**

**maestro jedi**

**kakashifreak512**

**Turbomechasonic**

**frida scout**

**buttercup fan**

Que son los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme reviews y darme sus valiosísimas retroalimentaciones para esta historia. Recuerden que los nombres los pongo en órden de como fueron llegando sus reviews, no por otra cosa.

Ya para terminar, recuerden que les dije que me iba a tomar un pequeño receso en esto del fanfiction. No voy a dejar de escribir, pero si me tardaré mas en poner historias, así que no se me vayan a sacar de onda. No se cuando, pero creanme que volveré, ya estoy escribiendo mi próxima historia, la cual llevará por nombre "Los Hijos del Parque". Otra vez muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Garras de Guerra

Capítulo 10: El Final de Todo

Pensamientos de Manny:

Esto es horrible, no puedo…no quiero admitirlo. Davi, uno de mis amigos más cercanos y a quien juré proteger cuando comenzó todo esto acaba de ser asesinado por ese mal nacido. Ese fue un ataque a traición, no solo fue un acto malvado, sino que también reflejó una gran cobardía. Davi no estaba armado y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse. Lo único que me consuela es que todo fue tan rápido que ni él mismo debió darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Para empeorar las cosas, Frida y yo nos encontramos ahora a merced de todo un batallón de quienes considerábamos nuestros compañeros. Rodríguez continúa apuntándonos con esa pistola riendo a carcajadas. Si llegué a tener alguna esperanza, esta acaba de morir junto a Davi. Estoy herido de la mano y Frida solo cuenta con una pistola a la cual no le deben quedar muchas balas. Algo me dice que todo acabó y que por mucho que me duela admitirlo…Rodríguez ha ganado.

Seguramente acabará con nosotros de la manera más humillante jamás concebida y eventualmente procederá a atacar la Ciudad Shogún para seguir exterminando a inocentes y tomar ese petróleo maldito que tantas desgracias ha traído a este lugar. Esa mirada de satisfacción y maldad simplemente me producen asco y odio, un odio que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera hacia mis peores enemigos.

-Veo que el Tigrillo está enojado, jejeje, ¿Acaso está triste por haber perdido a sus perdedores amigos?- me dice con tono burlón.

No le contesto, no tengo nada más que decir, ese individuo ni siquiera merece las maldiciones e insultos que yo pueda lanzarle. Frida por su parte no logra resistir el enojo y empieza a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Recuerdo que hace años ella había comentado que quería insultar como mi mamá, aunque debo admitir que esta vez la ha superado. Es la primera vez que la veo reaccionar así, por desgracia es seguro que será la última también.

-¡Calla!, ¡Niña estúpida!, Te advierto que te conviene mantener la boca cerrada o de lo contrario me encargaré de que tu muerte sea lo más dolorosa posible- la amenaza.

Una pequeña chispa de miedo se refleja en la cara de Frida pero definitivamente su coraje es aún mayor. Mi chica no deja que esas palabras la inmuten y continúa con sus agresiones hacia ese hombre. Los soldados continúan mirando divertidos la escena, la verdad no sé ni para que vinieron, puesto que desde que llegaron no han hecho otra cosa que disfrutar del espectáculo.

Rodríguez por su parte sigue escuchando lo que Frida tiene que decir, reprimiendo y aumentando cada vez mas su ira contra ella. Estoy nervioso, no por lo que pueda ocurrirme, sino por lo que Rodríguez le pueda hacer a ella. Ya vi morir a mis 5 camaradas y no soportaría verla a ella caer también.

-Frida, ya basta- le digo

-¡No, Manny!, ¡Ese infeliz me va a escuchar!- me dice en un tono decidido.

-No vale la pena decirle todo eso, al final no lo va a detener para que consiga su objetivo- le respondo.

-¡Necesito desahogarme, Manny!, ¿Acaso no viste lo que le hizo a Davi?- me dice con un tono lloroso.

-Claro que lo vi, y créeme que yo me siento igual o peor que tu, pero lo único que estás logrando es hacerlo enojar mas- sigo.

-¿Cómo puede importarte si se enoja o no?, ¡ese estúpido merece la muerte!, ¡No!, ¡merece algo aún peor que la muerte!- me responde provocándome un gran dolor.

-¡Nosotros no somos nadie para decidir quién vive y quien muere!- digo.

-¿Entonces lo estás defendiendo?- me pregunta.

-¡Jamás!, ¡Deseo con toda mi alma verlo muerto!, ¡pero ya no quiero ver más sangre derramada por esta estupidez!-

-Manny…-

-¡Lo mates o no!, ¡Nos deje ir o no!, ¡Renuncie a sus planes o no!, ¡Gane quien gane ya no importa!...nuestras vidas están arruinadas y ya nada va a ser como antes. Esta maldita guerra lo único que nos trajo fue dolor y sufrimiento, no esa paz y justicia que se nos había prometido- le digo ahora llorando.

-¡Por eso hay que asesinarlo!, ¡él nos mintió y nos causó esto!- me grita.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡pero dime!, ¿Crees que a tu padre le hubiera gustado verte haciendo esto con el hombre a quien sirvió por tantos años? Sé que él traicionó sus ideales, pero estoy seguro de que Emiliano nunca hubiera deseado ver a su hija más pequeña convertirse en una homicida- le respondo.

Frida se queda mirándome confundida, de repente cae de rodillas y se coloca junto a mi mientras comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. El arma que antes sostuviera en sus manos es arrojada justo al mismo barranco por el que antes hubiera caído el militar que nos atacó.

-¡Lo siento, Manny, es que todo esto es tan injusto!- me dice.

-Lo sé, Frida, lo sé-

-Tienes razón, gracias por hacerme entender, a papá no le hubiera gustado lo que estuve a punto de hacer-

-No te preocupes-

-Lo extraño tanto, Manny, quisiera verlo de nuevo…- dice Frida a la vez que Rodríguez se nos acerca y dice con un tono malvado –Eso se puede arreglar-. Entonces, así sin más, coloca su arma en la frente de Frida y despiadadamente tira del gatillo. Todo pasa muy rápido, Frida termina recostada a mi lado mirándome sin verme, con los ojos en blanco y con un pequeño charco sangriento formándose a su alrededor.

Yo también he quedado manchado con su sangre, pero no solo físicamente, sino en lo emocional también. Me quedo mirando hacia donde está ella gritando su nombre en un vano intento de que despierte. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos mientras que casi todo mi cuerpo permanece pigmentado por esas rojas tonalidades de la sangre de Frida.

**-¡NOOOOO!, ¡Frida!,** **¡Ahora si vas a pagar por esto, Rodríguez!**- le digo con odio.

-Uy, que miedo, El Tigre me quiere matar. Lástima que no vas a tener tiempo de hacerlo- me dice sarcástico a la vez que me apunta en la frente con la pistola.

-Se que ya todo acabó, este es el fin, nadie lo niega. Pero al menos me iré cumpliendo el deseo de Frida- le respondo.

-Frida ya no existe, solo mírate, tu inmundo aspecto lo comprueba, manchado con su sangre-

-Si…y es así como quiero terminar, impregnado con su esencia, con lo que le daba vida-

Ya no hacen falta más palabras. En un movimiento rápido y olvidando mi herida en la mano tomo la granada que Davi tenía pensado usar y me abalanzo sobre Rodríguez. Al tomarlo por sorpresa logro quitarle la pistola para después comenzar a forcejear con él.

-**¡Mátenlo!**- les ordena a sus soldados y en cuestión de segundo siento como decenas de balas impactan mi cuerpo. El dolor es intenso pero ya nada me importa, solo tengo algo que hacer antes de que todo se acabe.

Con mis últimas fuerzas coloco la granada en el bolsillo de mi adversario, le quito el seguro y finalmente arrojo a ese malvado al abismo. Todos miran asustados como su líder grita mientras cae a su perdición, sin embargo no logra llegar al fondo del abismo puesto que la granada explota en el aire destruyendo a ese infeliz de una vez por todas.

No sé lo que hacen los demás, ya no es asunto mío. El fuego ha cesado y sin más me desplomo mirando al cielo. Todo se pone oscuro, puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón, el cual se va deteniendo lentamente. Mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos como si se tratara de una película casera. Todos los preciosos momentos que pasé regresan a mi memoria, mis ojos se humedecen nuevamente a la vez que mis párpados se van cerrando.

Logro ver la tan legendaria luz al final del túnel, aquella luz a la que muchos han temido por siglos, aunque en mi caso no es así. No tengo miedo, por el contrario, estoy contento de que terminara así. De haber seguido vivo me hubiera convertido en un prófugo solitario sin nada por que luchar. Pasó lo que tenía que ocurrir.

El dolor desaparece de repente y antes de darme cuenta me encuentro nuevamente en la Ciudad Milagro, la cual resplandece con la luz del sol. Un brillo divino cubre todo lo que alguna vez conocí y todo es como si hubiera despertado de un terrible sueño. No hace calor ni frío, el ambiente es perfecto.

Ya no tengo las sensaciones desagradables como dolor y tristeza. Únicamente conservo la capacidad de sentir lo que me hace feliz, la tranquilidad, la paz, el viento en mi rostro, etc. La verdad es mejor de lo que siempre supuse, ya no debo preocuparme por ninguna otra cosa.

Por fin encuentro lo que anduve buscando, justo frente a mí se encuentran todas esas personas que perdí y que siempre extrañé. Mis antepasados, mi papá, mi Granpapi, mamá. Mis amigos, Diego, Sega, Rio, Davi y Aarón. Y por supuesto no podía faltar la principal, la chica del cabello azul a la que tanto quiero.

Todos me miran sonrientes y sin querer esperar un minuto más corro hacia ellos siendo recibido por los cálidos brazos de Frida, y poco después puedo sentir la dulzura de sus labios.

Este podría ser considerado un triste final, no hubo ganadores esta vez, solo una interminable destrucción. Sin embargo para mí creo que fue la mejor forma de acabar, no me arrepiento de nada y mi alma por fin puede estar en paz con aquellos a los que amo. Aunque la manera en cómo interpretar este desenlace dependerá solo de ustedes. Por último solo quisiera recalcar que esto no es un final, únicamente el inicio de un nuevo, hermoso, perfecto e infinito ciclo.

La recompensa después del terror, el premio luego del sufrimiento. El reconfortante respiro después de padecer en las garras de la guerra.

FIN


End file.
